<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На полшишечки by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088568">На полшишечки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata'>fata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сыворотка все делает лучше [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Is A Secret Sexual Deviant Who Wants It Every Hour On The Hour, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки был уверен, что если бы либидо Стива можно было разлить по бутылкам, у него в руках оказалась бы бомба, по мощности превосходящая атомную.</p><p> </p><p>Беты перевода: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/profile">MartaAdams</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthigern/profile">Luthigern</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сыворотка все делает лучше [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На полшишечки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075898">just let me rock</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho">mcwho</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Судя по тому, насколько невыспавшимся он себя чувствовал, когда по его шее заскользили губы, поспать ему удалось всего ничего. Хотя, видимо, ненадолго он все же отрубился – в комнате было темно, и не только потому, что он лежал с закрытыми  глазами.</p><p>– Хм-м, – проворчал он, пытаясь поймать ускользающий сон. Руки, обнимавшие его за талию, двинулись вверх, к груди. И когда шаловливые пальцы начали осторожно ласкать соски, выбора «спать или не спать» уже не оставалось. Те же самые пальцы скользнули вниз по животу и забрались под резинку пижамных штанов. Вот она, расплата за то, что спишь с придурком за спиной.</p><p>– Бак, – услышал он низкий, прерывающийся от желания голос. Жадная рука медленно сжала намечающуюся выпуклость в трусах Баки, но потом изменила направление и вместо этого обхватила ягодицу.</p><p>Баки открыл глаза.</p><p>– Ты просто сексуальный террорист, ты в курсе? – хрипло спросил он.</p><p>– А что я могу поделать? – жалобно спросил Стив. – Ты все время такой красивый, я просто с ума схожу. Никак не могу насытиться.</p><p>– Бедолага, – саркастически ответил Баки. – А тех двух раз, что ты зарядил мне перед сном, тебе показалось мало? Ты для этого меня разбудил, да? Ты просто жадина, вот ты кто, Роджерс.</p><p>– Ну пожалуйста, – взмолился Стив. Он скользнул рукой под резинку трусов сзади, нашел и погладил влажную, припухшую дырку Баки. – Господи, Бак, я просто сдохну. Правда, я быстро, вот честное слово.</p><p>Баки фыркнул почти против воли, а Стив так и продолжил наглаживать – нежно и аккуратно. </p><p>– Да уж не сомневаюсь. И как долго ты это планировал? Лежал тут, смотрел, как я сплю, –  и наметил… нападение? </p><p>– Пожалуйста, – снова застонал Стив, целуя Баки в шею, тягуче и соблазнительно. Баки и смотреть на него не нужно было, он и так знал, что щеки Стива горят румянцем – и от слов Баки тоже. – Я… ну совсем чуть-чуть, на полшишечки, радость моя, просто дай мне…</p><p>– Господи, – поперхнулся смехом Баки, хотя его собственный член тоже не остался безучастным. – Вот теперь ты точно говоришь, как старый извращенец, пристающий к девственной леди с неприличными предложениями.</p><p>Стив ахнул – и толкнулся пальцем, словно не мог больше сдерживаться. Баки ахнул в ответ, насаживаясь на палец – на самый кончик. Но черт побери, если в ближайшие десять минут Баки не получит все – до последнего сантиметра.</p><p>– Ты какой угодно, только не девственный, – сообщил ему Стив хриплым голосом. И добавил второй палец. –  Такой растянутый, – выдохнул он, и в голосе его слышалось сплошное обожание, а потом толкнулся пальцами глубже, находя нужное место и заставляя Баки всхлипнуть.</p><p>– И кто… а-ах… в этом виноват, а? С тобой же даже передышки не дождешься – сначала утрахал до того, что я заснул, а потом снова разбудил, чтобы оттрахать еще раз.</p><p>– Но тебе же это нравится, да? – спросил Стив, наглаживая нужное место. Баки уже содрогался в его объятиях – стояло до звона в ушах, и член сочился смазкой так, словно Стив выдаивал его изнутри. Стив, устав, видимо, держать в руках извивающееся тело, перекатил Баки на живот и устроился у него на бедрах.</p><p>– Да, – выдохнул Баки в подушку. – Да, я, блин, это просто обожаю.</p><p>– Так и подумал, – как всегда самоуверенно заявил Стив. – Хочешь в себя член, да? – спросил Стив и, черт, как же Баки заводили такие вопросы.</p><p>– Да, – застонал он. </p><p>Стив медленно вытащил из него пальцы, и Баки всхлипнул от внезапной пустоты. Стив успокаивающе погладил его, прося потерпеть минутку и обещая, что сейчас он получит все, что пожелает. Затем, раздвинув бедра Баки и устроившись поудобнее, пристроился к дырке и медленно толкнулся, заставив Баки выгнуться и вцепиться в простыню.</p><p>– Такой узкий, – застонал Стив, входя медленными толчками. От плавного ритма его движений у Баки кружилась голова.</p><p>– Еще, – потребовал Баки, насаживаясь сильнее, и на его поясницу легли две крепких ладони, буквально пригвоздившие его к постели. Это члену Баки понравилось еще сильнее – смазки стало больше. – Ты же сам только что сказал, что я не девственница, вот и не бери меня так, словно во мне ни разу члена не было!</p><p>– Ну прости, – Стив разом вставил до конца, и у Баки аж дыхание перехватило, – что попытался облегчить тебе процесс. – Тут Стив вышел – и снова вошел так, что если бы не железная хватка на талии, Баки врезался бы головой в изголовье кровати. – Подумал, что ты не захочешь гимнастических упражнений в два ночи, – запыхавшись, добавил Стив. </p><p>Он входил так глубоко, что Баки казалось, еще немного – и достанет до горла. С каждым толчком Стив стонал, и Баки отзывался тем же. </p><p>– Да, – выстанывал, почти выкрикивал он. – Да, вот так, так!</p><p>– Так и знал. – Стив склонился над ним так, что его грудь практически соприкоснулась со спиной Баки, а бедра притирались почти вплотную. Он трахал Баки в неспешном, размеренном ритме, глубоко и тщательно, проезжаясь по простате с каждым толчком – и в голове Баки не осталось ни единой мысли, лишь чистое и незамутненное удовольствие. Он попытался что-то сказать, но вышло похоже на странную смесь «пожалуйста» с именем Стива – судя по всему, Стив его понял, потому что толчки стали еще глубже и чаще. – Тебе же дай волю – не слезал бы с моего члена? – выдохнул Стив. </p><p>Горячая волна оргазма прокатилась у Баки по спине, накрыла, сшибая, словно грузовой поезд, заставив выгнуться и заорать. Будто издалека он услышал, как ругается Стив, когда мышцы Баки начали сжиматься вокруг него. Еще несколько раз толкнувшись в его обмякшее, раскинувшееся на простынях и явно не способное к членораздельной речи тело, Стив кончил с удовлетворенным стоном и именем Баки на устах. </p><p>Баки радостно хмыкнул и слепо зашарил за спиной – пока Стив не взял его за руку, укладываясь рядом и прижимая его к груди.</p><p>– Сразу как кончишь, ты всегда так нежен со мной, – проворковал Стив. Баки куснул его за бицепс, заработав ласковый хмык.</p><p>– Когда-нибудь, – начал Баки, как только к нему вернулась способность говорить, – тебе придется объяснить мне, почему это с члена не слезал бы я, когда это ты не даешь мне поспать законные восемь часов без того, чтобы не натянуть на этот самый член.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся, притягивая Баки еще ближе. </p><p>– Когда-нибудь, – пообещал он.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>